When pipes, flexible tubes, and other lines through which pressure pulses are transmitted are mounted on a support by means of retaining members it is desirable to isolate the pressure pulses from the support. For example, this problem occurs in mounting brake lines on the body-in-white sheets of motor vehicles. Here, the transmission of pressure surges can cause vibrations in the audible range which can even be intensified by resonant bodies existing in the motor vehicle. Avoiding the transmission of the pressure surges onto the support from the lines is also called “acoustic isolation” in this application.
DE 40 34 545 A1 has made known a two-piece retaining member of a plastic for holding at least one tubular component that has an outer cup of a hard material mountable on a support via a retaining area and an inner cup of a soft material inserted therein which has at least one bearing point to receive the tubular component. To prevent the transmission of vibrations onto a support via the tubular component, the inner cup is mounted on the outer cup via an anchoring device on either side of the bearing point and a continuous clearance exists between the inner cup and the outer cup in the area of the bearing point.
EP 0 483 636 B1 has made known a retaining member of a plastic which has at least one bearing area disposed next to a retaining area for receiving at least one tubular component. To prevent the transmission of vibrations of a tubular component onto a support, the retaining member is of a three-piece design including a first part of hard material which exhibits the bearing area, a second part of a soft, damping material which is embedded therein, and a third part of a hard material which is embedded therein via a through hole and exhibits the retaining area.
The known retaining members still leave a great deal to be desired with regard to the isolation of the pressure surges transmitted from the support via the lines.